


Raspberries

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan misses Phil just a little bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

_Phil's lips were hot on his. A soft, warm hand was groping him all over, but he didn't care._

Dan did not like waking up to a raging boner, but with the painful sexual frustration that accompanies such dirty dreams, Dan had to find a way to solve his little issue. Too bad his roommate (and other kind of mate, if you know what I'm saying), Phil, was gone on holiday with his family and wouldn't be back until noon the next day.  Just his luck, right? 

"Fuck me," Dan mumbled as he pulled open his bedside drawer. To his dismay, none of the tiny bottles of lube had anything in them. The moment he needs a good jerking-off, he runs out of lube. He checked the other drawer, praying to whatever merciful heavenly body was out there. So imagine his relief and surprise when he found a bottle of lotion in the drawer. It was half full, too. 

"God damn it, Phil left his shit in here again," he muttered. The lotion was raspberry-scented and clearly meant for women. What was with Phil and his addiction to raspberry-scented items? But at that moment, Dan didn't really care. All he cared about was alleviating the mounting pain in his crotch area. 

He flipped the lid of the bottle and squirted an ample amount of fluid onto his palm. The smell reminded him of Phil, which brought great comfort to him (mostly to his weeping penis, though). He shivered slightly when the cold lotion came in contact with his sensitive manhood, but he wasted no time in starting to rub himself. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about Phil. How Phil's robin egg blue eyes would darken with lust. How he'd make Dan beg for him. All those things rushed into Dan's sexually exasperated mind and made him stroke himself even faster. 

It was not long until Dan climaxed, his hot cum making a mess on his sheets and blankets, but he didn't quite care at the moment. He was too damn tired for anything else but rolling over onto his stomach and sleeping. He'd put the sheets in the laundry basket in the morning and hope Phil doesn't see them when he gets back.

* * *

 

_Two days later..._

Phil lugs his mountain of dirty laundry into the laundry room. After several days on holiday, he had a lot of clothing to wash. He looked over at the overflowing laundry basket and rolled his eyes at Dan's ineptitude for doing simple household chores. Suddenly, he noticed that Dan's black sheets were tumbling out of the basket, and on them were little white splotches and splatters. They also smelled faintly of raspberries. He smirked to himself as he busied himself with doing the laundry. 

"Dan, did you miss me that much?" he chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 1 A.M. after watching Phil's video about the raspberry soap for the eighteenth time in a week.


End file.
